


The End of the World

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: hc_bingo, Confessions, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Daleks finally conquer Earth, and the team actually listens to Owen for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo: confession in desperate situation  
> [comment_fic: Torchwood, team, Seeing as the world really is ending, this time they're gonna make do on Owen's suggestion.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/200679.html?thread=42794471)

The Daleks had finally won. They had defeated the Doctor and were in no rush to exterminate the Earth's population. And there was nothing Torchwood Three could do about it. 

Jack stood in front of his team.

"Ever since Suzie died, you've been the best Torchwood team I've ever had. We may have had our differences and we all had our secrets. But at the end of the day, all of you worked hard to protect the city of Cardiff and its environs. When the Daleks invade the Hub, I want you all to know that you all died heroes."

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yes, Owen?" 

"Seeing that the world is ending and all that, I think there's only one thing left to do. Let's all have sex."

Toshiko nodded. "I hate to admit it, Jack, but secretly I've always wanted to be part of an orgy in case the world was going to end." 

Owen gasped. "Why didn't I know that earlier? I would've dated you as soon as you said yes!"

"You didn't ask, Owen."

Jack shrugged. "Why not? Does anyone object? Gwen?"

"Well, if I'm going to die in here instead of in Rhys' arms, I don't see why not." 

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"If we're all going to have sex at the same time, oral sex is best. That way we won't have to worry about who's fucking whom. You can fellate me, Gwen can fellate you, Tosh can eat Gwen out, and Owen can eat Tosh out. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded. 

"Thank you for not making me fuck Owen, Jack."

"Hey…"

"It's the end of the world, Owen. You can't always get what you want. Okay, clothes off, team."

The team took off their clothes. Then they all lay on the floor. 

Jack spread his legs and welcomed Ianto inside of them. Gwen inched up under Ianto's body. Tosh put herself between Gwen's thighs and sat on Owen's face. They all began to kiss, nibble and lick each other away from their genitals.

Everyone in the team was either sucking cock or eating pussy, taking breaks when needed for their tongues. Ianto began to fellate Jack. Gwen gave Ianto a hand job. She licked the head of Ianto's cock, tracing its underside. Tosh wet her index finger and started fingering Gwen. Owen started licking Tosh's pussy. The sounds of content murmurs, smacking and sloshing of bodily fluids filled the air. The air started to smell of pussy and sweat. While waiting for their tongues to recover, the team would finger or jerk off each other, keeping each other satisfied. Owen, with no one to fellate him, resorted to jerking off with one hand, keeping his other hand free for Tosh's clit. 

It took a while for everyone to achieve orgasm. Once everyone came, everyone huddled near Jack. 

"Remember, even though the Daleks might find us in a half-naked huddle, you all died heroes."

Torchwood Three fell asleep for the last time. 

When the Daleks came, they were confused as to why five humans were huddled together half-nude. They were all exterminated.

They were even more confused when Jack Harkness survived their extermination.


End file.
